Over the Nexus: Dragon Descends
by pokecharmer007
Summary: A young girl dreams to be a Riding Duelist despite her grandfather's warnings. But with threats of destroying her world and everyone in it, she'll need all the help she can get to fulfill this destiny of hers. Get your decks and duel disk ready! Riding Duel! Acceleration!


**_~Over the Nexus: Dragon Descends~_**

**_~ネクサスに__越えて_:龍は下降~**

_Summary: A young girl dreams to be a Riding Duelist despite her grandfather's warnings. But with threats of destroying her world and everyone in it, she'll need all the help she can get to fulfill this destiny of hers. Get your decks and duel disk ready!_

_Riding Duel! Acceleration!_

* * *

Outside of the large and industrialist metropolis known as New Domino City, resides a large and mostly empty desert. In this wasteland resides one small town, which is known as Crash Town. The town has an old 19th century theme to it as the people who live there wear old fashion cowboy clothes. Not a lot of people, who live in New Domino City, know about Crash Town. The construction of Crash Town came to be when a rare mineral, Dyne, was discovered in a mountain. Dyne, which can be used to make D-Wheels, attracted people from various places to excavate it. Back then, Crash Town was constructed nearby the mountain from which the mineral came from.

The hardworking task of excavating the mountain was left to 2 individuals, Malcolm and Ramon. At the time, the two of them were able to gather people to help with the mining. However, Ramon and Malcolm began to fight over the mines. The two of them split up and began having the people who served under them Duel each other. The town became ruled by such duels, so a law was made so that both families would control themselves.

_Duels are prohibited and can't be carried out until sunset._

For over 20 years, both Malcolm's and Ramon's faction have been fighting and no one can be sure when the conflict will actual end. It is here in this violent town, where our story begins.

* * *

~Chapter 1: So it begins...~

_The stadium erupted into loud cheers as a red and silver D-Wheel pulled to a stop in front of them, the duelist waving with the MC shouting into his mic._

_"Who could have predict things would happen the way they have? Was it fate? Was it destiny? Was it nothing more than pure chance? No, it's the product of hard work and never giving up!" he then pointed to the duelist who is still waving. "From Crash Town, she has raised herself up the ranks, showing courage and spirit! And her name is..."_

_Then the scene starts to fade to black as a name tore through the area._

"Shio... Shio... Wake up, Shio! Are you not EVER gonna wake up?! Ichijo Shio!"

"Whoa!" a teen girl exclaimed before tumbling out from under her blanket and face-planting onto the ground. She rubbed her sore forehead before looking up to see an old man with gray hair, huge mustache, and was wearing rusty-red cowboy clothes with a ten-gallon hat.

"FINALLY! I thought you were dead there for a second." the old man huffed in annoyance.

The girl yawned as she sat up from the ground and puffed her platinum-blonde hair out of her face, "Morning, grandpa."

"Don't "Morning, grandpa" me, Missy. You've been working overtime, haven't you?" the girl flinched before nodding. "How many times have I told you to not work so late at night?"

"Sorry, grandpa Klaus. But Toru wanted to finish the D-Wheel since it's almost complete so I pitched in to help but I didn't realize how late it was." Shio replied as she brushed her teeth in her room's bathroom.

Klaus sighed; He knows how dedicated his granddaughter is when it comes to dueling and mechanics but sometimes, he worries about her future. Unlike girls her age, Shio has her mind too wrapped-up with duels and D-Wheels that she had no time to find a boy she likes. Not that Klaus would want any boy touching his precious grandchild, he has to admit that most of the boys her age in Crash Town are quite good-looking, yet she's still not interested in love and/or boys.

"Anyways, hurry up and come down for breakfast." Shio nodded and watched the old man walked back downstairs while she entered her shower. After cleaning herself, she changed into a knee-length dark-red cowgirl style dress with a Navajo bola tie, a pair of dark-brown leather boots and a leather belt strapped around her waist with her silver deck holder. She brushed her long hair before tying them into a low ponytail.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, she found Klaus reading a newspaper while drinking coffee, his eggs and bacon cleaned off the plates. She sat down and ate in peace. She glanced up to the newspaper headlines:

"**Head News: three more people missing! Last seen working with the Ramon and Malcolm families!**"

'Another missing case?! That makes 10 this week...' Shio thought. 'When will this conflict end?'

Klaus had told her that the two factions got into fighting over the Dyne for over 30 years ever since Crash Town was built, and the missing people cases had never been solved. The main suspects were the two factions but nobody, not even the sheriff, could do anything since they're technically the founders of Crash Town. But even still, people still hoped and prayed that a slight glimmer of hope could end this endless conflict. Shio felt saddened for the missing's families. Surely they must be grieving for their homecoming, or signs that they're alive, somehow.

"Shio, I'm heading to work now." Klaus said after placing his plates into the sink where Shio was washing hers before doing the recently deposited ones. "You enjoy yourself until I get back." Shio nodded as she followed the old man outside to the porch where he got his trusty steed ready.

"Be careful, grandpa."

He chuckled, "It'll take more than hard labor to take this old geezer out."

The teen giggled as she watched him trotted out to the main road and towards the mines. The young then began observing the scenery. She saw that a lot of people were out so she knew that today was going to be pretty busy, though many did bid her a 'good morning' or a 'hello'.

Walking back in to dry off the wet dishes, Shio then decided to take a walk around town but as soon as she came out, she saw a young boy with dark skin and black hair waiting for her with a young girl, also dark skinned with black long hair.

"Morning, Shio!" the boy said.

"Good morning, Shio." the girl greeted.

Shio smiled at the two siblings, "Morning, you two."

The young boy is West, an 8-year-old boy who saw Shio as one of his best friends and an older sister figure. He always looked up to her and would always challenge her to a duel when he has the chance. However they always avoid dueling whenever members of the Malcolm or Ramon family were around because they didn't want them to notice that they were dueling. If they did, they might want to recruit them. Which is something they really want to avoid.

The young girl is Nico, West's older sister by 2 years, thus making her 10-years-old. Like her little brother, Nico saw Shio as one of her best friends and as an older sister figure. Shio felt the same about the two children as she saw them as her younger siblings.

"So what you've been up to?" Shio asked.

"We just wanted to come by and see you." West answered. "Oh yeah! Today's the day the card shop is finally open. I can't just stand around and wait like this! I'm gonna go ahead and head back to our hideout!"

With that, West is off like a rocket. Nico then sighed, "He couldn't just stay still, can he? Anyways, come by later, ok Shio?"

The teen nodded and watched Nico followed his hyper younger brother before heading northward, after making sure her horse is properly groomed and well-fed.

* * *

Shio then came to the end of Crash Town and, after crossing two rickety old wooden fences, soon came across an old shack. This shack was once used as a water storage facility since Crash Town is smacked dab in the middle of a desert area until the discovery of an underground lake that the shack was soon abandoned and forgotten, except for a few.

"There you are, Shio!" West exclaimed after the girl entered the shack. "We want to show you something!"

"I'm sure you'll have a great time with this. Though it might take some time to get ready." Nico pointed out.

"It's alright. We have plenty of time to spare." Shio replied.

"Hey! While we wait for her to get ready, why don't we have a Duel?" West proposed.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that." Shio said. "Besides, it would be good to see how much you've improved since our last Duel."

"I've improved a lot." West told her. "I'll defeat you this time, Shio!"

Walking back outside, the two brought out their Duel Disks and inserted their decks into the slot holder. Shio and West then activate their Duel Disks, which started to glow as soon as they cut on. They then separated from one another and began drawing 5 cards from their decks

**SHIO - WEST**

**SKY MAGIC - MY ALMIGHTY LEGEND**

**4000 - 4000**

"I'll go first!" West declared. "Draw!"

**First Turn: West**

The young boy drew a card from his deck and placed it into his hand. Once he did that, he took two cards out and placed one on the Monster Zone while the other on the Trap/Spell Zone.

"I'll set two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

**Second Turn: Shio**

"It's my turn." She said. "Draw!"

The young teen swiftly drew a card from the deck and looked at it for a few moments before looking at the ones in her hand. She smiled, placing the card she drew into her hand before plucking one out and placed it onto her Monster Zone.

"I summon Holy Jeral **[ATK 1000]** in Attack Position!" a bright flash of light appeared as Shio placed her card on her Duel Disk. From that light, a light-green statue-like creature appeared with wings and halos at the top and bottom. "Then I play the Spell Card: Dual Summon! This allows me to summon an additional turn! So I release Jeral to summon," the statue was engulfed in a ball of light before it reformed to create a white centaur with long flowing hair, wearing blue and gold armor with a sword and shield on hand. "Angel Knight Perseus **[ATK 1900]** in Attack Position!"

"Oh, cool!" West exclaimed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet! Go!"

The centaur reared his front legs up before charging at the card as it flipped up to reveal Darksea Rescue **[DEF 0]**. The lifeboat was then slashed into pixels by the sword of Perseus.

"Perseus's effect activates! By attacking a Defense Position Monster, he can inflict piercing Battle Damage to you."

The centaur then attacked West, making his LP decrease.

**SHIO - WEST**

**4000 - 2100**

"And when this card inflicts Battle Damage to you, I can draw 1 card!" She drew a card before placing it with its brethren.

Shio then watched as West struggled to stand. Despite the fact that monsters that they summoned were holograms, they looked very realistic. This was due to the Solid Vision system which installed during old days of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. The purpose behind the Solid Vision system was to bring a sense of realism towards the game of Duel Monsters, thus making the game far more excited than it would be if played on a table.

The boy nodded to her with a grin and a thumbs-up, signalling he's fine.

"I end my turn by setting one card face-down."

**Third Turn: West**

"Ok, then It's my turn again." West replied. "Draw!"

The young boy drew a card from his deck and placed it into his hand. He then examined all of his cards, wanting to make sure that the next card he chooses will help him. After about a minute, he grabbed a card and placed it horizontally onto his Monster Card Zone.

"I'll set this one face-down and end my turn!"

**Fourth Turn: Shio**

"It's my turn again." Shio said. "Draw!"

Upon drawing a card and placing it into her hand, the girl examined West's side of the field very carefully. Through experience in dueling the youngster, she'll have to be careful where she'll be treading or she might get herself caught in his trap.

"I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 **[ATK 1000]** in Attack Position!" This time is a young green-skinned boy with golden-blonde hair that covers his right eye, only exposing his left ruby-red one, wearing an iron helmet, a long dark-blue cloak with white buckles and a sword in hand. "Silent Swordsman, attack that face-down!"

The boy shouted a battle cry as he eagerly dashed across the field and slashed the flipped-up card which, much to Shio's frustration, is Mecha Bunny** [DEF 100]**. Its effect activates and Shio's LP decreased by 500 points and another face-down card was replacing it, no doubt another Mecha Bunny.

**SHIO - WEST**

**3500 - 2100**

"Perseus, attack!" the centaur charged towards the card and slashed his sword down, revealing yet another Mecha Bunny which sent another decrease in her LP and been replaced by another Mecha Bunny. But thanks, to Perseus's effect, West's LP decrease as well and it did earned her a new card.

**SHIO - WEST**

**3000 - 300**

"I end my turn!"

**Fifth Turn: West**

West drew his card. He scanned through his cards before smiling widely.

"I play the Spell Card: God of Healing, Dian Keto! This card increases my LP by one thousand points!"

**SHIO - WEST**

**3000 - 1300**

"Next, I Flip-Summoned Mecha Bunny **[ATK 800]** in Attack Position!" Said card flipped up and the cute robot rabbit appeared, twitching its nose. "By its effect, you take 500 points of damage!"

**SHIO - WEST**

**2500 - 1300**

"Then I use the Continuous Trap Card: Call of Living Dead! This allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard so I'll bring back another Mecha Bunny in Attack Position!" The trap card shone a bit before a second robot rabbit hopped out. "Now, I'll release both of them to summon Emes the Infinity **[ATK 2500]** in Attack Position!" A large mechanic being appeared on the field, its arms swung about. West then shot his free arm out like he's doing an attack. "Go! Attack Perseus!"

The mechanical being shot forward before clashing swords with Perseus but having more attack points, Emes won over the centaur and destroyed the humanoid equine.

**SHIO - WEST**

**1900 - 1300**

"Emes's effect activates! Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, its Attack increases by 700 points!" **[ATK 2500 - 3200]**

"I end my turn!" West then did a little victory dance before whooping, "Alright! I finally decreased your LP more than half!"

**Sixth Turn: Shio**

"Nice job, West. You managed to bring my LP down a lot." Shio commented as she drew her card.

"I know. Thanks to my strategy."

"Well, for doing such a great job. I'll reward with a sight to see." Shio said. "I activate Silent Swordsman LV3's effect! By sending him to the graveyard, I can special summon his leveled-up form! Come on out, Silent Swordsman LV5!" The young boy glowed in a flash of light before it disappeared to reveal a teen adult version of him. "Next I banished my Holy Jeral and Silent Swordsman LV3 from my graveyard to Special Summon Holy Shine Soul **[ATK 2000]** in Attack Position!" On the right of the swordsman stood a graceful pale-skinned angel. "Next, I Summon Chaos-End Master **[ATK 1500]** in Attack Position!"

"Wait a minute! You summoned three times already!" West exclaimed.

"Technically, I Special Summoned twice and Normal Summoned once." Shio explained. West then made an '0' with his mouth.

"Now I tune my Level 3 Chaos-End Master with my Level 5 Silent Swordsman LV5!" Chaos-End Master and Silent Swordsman quickly jumped into the air as both monsters started to glow. Soon, the angel transformed into 3 green rings and placed them inside of Swordsman. Once that happened, the LV Swordsman transformed into 5 shining stars.

"A Synchro Summon?!" At the same time, Nico had looked out of the hideout to see this exact moment.

"_Kurai sekai o terasuhikari no yō ni, kokoro no kurai o tōshite kagayaku hikari ni naru! Shinkuro shōkan! Kagayake, Raito Endo Doragon! _**[ATK 2600]**"

Then, a bright flash of light consumed the stars and a new monster appeared onto Shio's side of the field; its serpentine body covered in glittering white scales and four white-feathered wings sprouted from its spine, the joints contained within golden wings that wrapped around the creature's slim body. An emerald shone from the center of the bottom ring, matching that fixed into the center of the creature's headgear; the front of a metallic golden halo that shimmered as elegantly as the rest of the dragon.

"Beautiful." the siblings whispered in awe at the presence of this heavenly dragon.

"That's Shio's Ace card..."

"Light-End Dragon, attack Emes!" Shio ordered, which made West gave her a confused look.

"But Emes has way more Attack than Light-End Dragon's!"

She only smirked, "I activate Light-End Dragon's effect! When battling another monster, this card will permanently lose 500 ATK and DEF!"**  
**

"You only make it weaker!"

"In return, the monster she's battling with will lose 1500 ATK and DEF until the end Phase!" she declared. "Go, Light-End Dragon. Light Expansion!"

"Oh no!"

The halo fixed around the dragon's skull began to glow, opening the clouds gathered above the Stadium in order to allow a ray of sunshine through. The ray descended around West's monster and engulfed it, invoking a blue glow around its body to signify its weakening state **[ATK 1700]**. The light vanished as did the glow of the halo, resulting in a similar aura engulfing the dragon, who growled tamely in response, allowing its strength to slip away **[ATK 2100]**.

"Light-End Dragon!" she cried. "Attack Emes. Shining Sublimation!"

The dragon growled obediently and was quick to comply with the wish of her master, opening her jaws and gathering the energy necessary to finish off the monster. West couldn't do anything as the light beam destroyed his strongest monster.

**SHIO - WEST**

**1900 - 900**

"Holy Shine Soul, direct attack!"

**SHIO - WEST**

**1900 - 0**

Once West's Life Points dropped to 0, all of the holograms started to vanish. Before they did though, Shio looked back towards Light-End Dragon and watched it roar one more time before disappearing completely. Once it was gone, the young girl deactivated her Duel Disk and walked over towards West.

"You alright?" Shio asked, which the young boy nodded.

"Man…I thought I had you this time." The little boy said as he deactivated his own Duel Disk. "But I'm going to get you next time, Shio."

Shio smiled upon hearing West's words. She knew well that losing a Duel could be very hard, but she was glad that her young friend was able to get over the loss quickly and used it as motivation for the next time they Duel.

"I can't wait for that day, West." she said with a smile as she ruffled the young boy's hair. "Until then, keeping training hard and don't forget the basics."

West smiled and nodded his head in approval.

After that, they headed back into the hideout where Nico had finished whatever surprise they had for her.

"Ta-dah! It's Duel Puzzles!" Nico said as they gathered around a table.

"Oh wow! I love Duel Puzzles!" Shio said with her eyes sparkling.


End file.
